lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dave (Hurley's friend)
| IslandReason=...as Hurley's imaginary friend | Place=Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute | S2Ep=2x18 }} Dave was Hurley's imaginary friend, which he hallucinated while an inmate at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Hurley saw Dave again while on the Island, a setback in his battle against mental illness. History At the Institute In , Hurley repeatedly saw Dave and talked about him with his psychiatrist, Dr. Brooks. The doctor said that Dave was a bad influence who tried to keep Hurley from losing weight or changing. He eventually took a photo as Hurley posed with his arm around Dave's shoulder's. The finished photo showed Hurley's arm hanging over empty air, with no sign of Dave. Despite the photo's revelation, Dave appeared again to Hurley, offering him more food and encouraging him to break out of the facility. Hurley refused, and his later refusals to listen to Dave led to a breakthrough in his therapy and his eventual release. On the Island Hurley saw Dave on the Island as the survivors scrambled to gather food from the supply drop. Dave lost a slipper when Hurley chased him through the jungle, and Hurley imagined picking it up. Libby, watching him, saw no slipper. Dave tried convincing Hurley that he'd never left Santa Rosa and was currently hallucinating his experiences on the Island. He'd based the numbers in the Swan, said Dave, on the numbers he'd heard Leonard Simms mutter, and he'd hallucinated Libby, a woman too attractive to ever actually take interest in him. Dave jumped off a cliff, telling Hurley that doing the same would wake him from his hallucination. Hurley nearly followed suit, but Libby arrived and talked him out of it. Trivia * According to Lost Encyclopedia writer Tara Bennett, the Man in Black impersonated Dave on the island. Dave never existed, negating the Man in Black's usual need for a dead body. Instead, he simply read Hurley's mind. "Hurley was always going to see what he wanted to see anyway," said Bennett, "and the smoke monster could kind of take advantage of that."Rob Cesterino blog: Digging for Lost Answers With Lost Encyclopedia Writer Tara Bennett Rob Cesterino; 4/21/2010 Damon Lindelof, however, said Dave was a figment of Hurley's imagination "slash-apparition" and had nothing to do with the monster. (Lost Podcast) The published encyclopedia did not say Dave was the Man in Black. *''David'' is of Hebrew origin, and its meaning is "beloved." * Dave was intended as a reflection of Hurley's issues with his missing father, David. They both have rascally, happy-go-lucky personalities. Imaginary Dave keeps encouraging Hurley to over-eat; David's last act before leaving his son is giving him a bar of chocolate. * He is one of three non-main characters to have their name in an episode title. The others are Tricia Tanaka and Ji Yeon Kwon. Producers' commentary * In an interview[http://www.buddytv.com/articles/lost/buddytv-interviews-losts-damon-4766.aspx Buddy.tv: BuddyTV Interviews LOST's Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse - and gets Answers!] March 07, 2007 the executive writers and producers discuss the source of the name "Dave" - See also *Spiro Razatos - the stunt actor who performed the cliff-falling stunt. References de:Dave fr:Dave it:Dave (amico immaginario di Hurley) pl:Dave (przyjaciel Hurleya) ru:Дэйв (друг Хёрли) Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Dave Dave Dave Category:Episodic characters